


The Wolf and The Shieldmaiden

by DreadfulShieldmaiden



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulShieldmaiden/pseuds/DreadfulShieldmaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undisclosed desires between the wolf and the shieldmaiden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf and The Shieldmaiden

~~A Lagertha x Rollo fan fic~~

 

When Rollo woke up feeling the warmth of a body, his first and natural thought was on Siggy. She was the woman who had been sharing a bed with him over years, of course it had to be her beside him on the bed sheets.  
But then he remembered he wasn’t in Kattegat, not even on his country and that it could not be not be his bed with Siggy at their simple house. As the mists of dream (and the mists of the wine from last night) vanished from his mind, he remembered where he was and what he was supposed to be doing.  
He was at Normandy, the new land the Vikings warriors which were neither farming on England nor serving as mercenaries in Mercia decided to raid on. Ragnar wasn’t here, he had been, but he had to come back to solve some problems related to their farming lands on England. He ought to return soon, to be with his warriors as the raid rooted on the new territory.  
But it did not answer who was lying down by his side.  
Rollo felt the warmth of the other body and listened to a heavy respiration, those characteristic of people in sleeping state. Slowly, he turned in the bed, trying to did not wake up the other person.  
He could not be more astonished when he saw a naked Lagertha sleeping by his side.

  
She was naked on all her warrior glory. He lost a heartbeat admiring her purely nude on the bed. Her body was perfect, shaped by the training as a shieldmaiden, untouched by the time or the pregnancies.  
She was handmade by the gods.  
And she was naked. On the same moment, he noticed he was naked as well.  
Could they…?  
Rollo almost laughed aloud with the possibility. No, it couldn’t have happened. It was impossible. He was unworthy her, she would never lay her perfect eyes on a traitor.  
But then Rollo noticed that the smell of wine and mead exhaled heavily from both sweat and dirty bodies . So they had probably fucked all night long.  
And Rollo could not even remember that.

  
He waited for this moment his whole life; the day he could lay down his shieldmaiden, but he was feeling the opposite of what he had expected.  
Undoubtedly she belonged with him, he knew it since the day they both stared at each other. She was a warrior like him, no one could ever match his fighting spirit as Lagertha did. No one could ever be more passionate in the battlefield, no one could be brave and insane as him… Except for Lagertha, she was like him. Maybe even more rough than him.  
His love for her started because of this bloody passion for fighting, but it just grew as he knew her, as he watched how she was a marvelous woman and amazing mother and wife.  
And as his love for her had grown into his heart, darker and darker has his personality become. It was a trial to hide and also to overcome this unanswered love. His personal trial to suffocate this flame that burnt so hard inside him that he thought it would consummate his whole soul.  
That was why all these years before he met Siggy he was seeking for whores that looked like her. Everything he did, even the ones he regretted mostly as raping, it was to satisfy this desire.  
But everything failed. Even his deeply sincere trial to love Siggy failed as well.  
Because above, between, in and under everything there was just Lagertha. There was just her killing beauty, her unreal courage and her unique personality.  
He had been expecting this moment for a lifetime, the moment he would be the man to his valkyrie, and then it happened when they were both drunk. She would probably remember the whole situation as a terrible mistake and he would be the stupid guy who took advantage on her drunk state.  
As those thoughts suddenly emerged from the depths of his minds, he knew he should leave. He noticed that they were on Lagertha’s stall, as it was as a place worth enough for an Earl in battlefield campaign.  
Rollo was the king’s brother, but it did not change the fact that on a raid he was nothing but a warrior like any other free man of Kattegat. But Lagertha was an Earl, she was leading hundreds of men and commanding ships. She was above him in every sense.  
A captain could not sleep with a sailor of the ship, he knew it.

But at the same moment, he could not leave her. He could not leave the warmth of his goddess.  
As if his hands could make their own decisions, he started touching her, softly. His fingers went slowly through her messy hair. He explored her face, feeling the lips under his fingertips, feeling the arch of the nose, going down to the curve of her neck and finally achieving her nipples. He pressed on of her nipples and felt it hardening under his own skin.  
She moved slowly and he got away from him quickly. But she did not wake up. He dared to continue his exploration. He would really abandon the raid on Normandy for the raid on Lagertha’s body, it was a far more pleasurable adventure and at the same time a far more dangerous one. She would kill him easily and he knew it.  
He got one of his hands down her waste, feeling the perfect curve there. He could not help but feeling the awakening of his member.  
Then, he dared to approximate his lips from one of her nipples. He kissed it softly, purely, in adoration. She moaned and he was scared again, but she did not wake up. He started slowly to suck it, as his tongue started a careful research on the skin of his goddess.  
He was so absorbed in his veneration that he did not notice that she had wake long time before.

  
She was pretending to sleep so she could see how he would react.  
Rollo could not remember last night, but she did. It all started in a celebration party for the successful raid on a city nearby the first they had invaded. They were bloodily happy and heavily drinking and making sex. Partying on the way only their people could party.  
Rollo was sharing the spirit of the other men, of course, as he had also participated on the raid. Bjorn was already sharing the bed of some woman. Lagertha was left alone for a moment, but then a bunch of the warriors she comanded came through her to make her join the celebration.  
She was drinking with some men and one of them tried to grab her, on his drunk state. Lagertha got easily way from him with a punch right on his nose, but Rollo approached to try to help her. Although she had already solved the situation, he started to beat the man and scream to him to apologize to the Earl.  
"Rollo, let him alone." she said, she was sober she saw the situation in a better way, she knew it wouldn’t be worthy to lose any man for this kind of situation.  
Lagertha dragged him by the shoulders and got him away from the man and the people who were watching and shouting at them.  
"Did he…" he stopped briefly to think on what to say "Did he hurt you?"  
"Of course not!" she laughed "Who do you think I am? I would rather kill him if he had really touched me."  
Rollo’s hands were shaking and bleeding and she thought it would be better to take care of it before it got infected. Rollo didn’t need more problems. She heard from the warriors that he still felt pain on his leg, specially on the cold nights.  
She took him to her stall intending to take care of him, but before she could try to make anything, Rollo grabbed Lagertha and kissed her.

Her first reaction was to try to get away from him, try to get away from his kiss. But instead, her defenses fell apart.  
She kissed him back answering his passion, feeling all her body awakening under his lips.  
Sometimes, she forgot she was a woman. Since the day back almost one year ago, when she went to bed with both Aslaug and Ragnar, she had not been touched again. Feeling the strength and the passion of Rollo flowing through his kiss awakaned the raw and hungry sex goddess inside the Warrior Earl.  
The clothes disappeared. Soon as possible, Rollo and Lagertha were both naked as on their first day on Earth. They kissed, sucked and explored each other as if they were the first woman and the first man ever created by the gods.  
Although he was drunk, he was a really passionate and dedicated lover. She had never been touched like that before. Rollo’s touch contained both the adoration of a devotee through his idol and the rough hungriness of a man attacking a water fountain after years deprived of it. She loved equally the violence and the love of his touching.  
When they get to bed, he kissed and sucked every part of him. His lips, his tongue and his hands sought every inch of her body, wanting to know her deepest essence and at the same time satisfy her completely, pressing, touching and sucking in different ways. She answered his intense desire and she knew he would have scars of her nails all over his body in the other day.  
When he got inside her, he did it so quickly and so hungrily that she could not do anything but moan of pleasure and surprise. He started to move inside her angrily as if he was trying to divide her body in two with his big and thick member (she couldn’t do anything but laugh to how Rollo was far bigger than his brother the King). It could have hurt any other woman, but Lagertha was a shieldmaiden, she liked animal and rough sex even before she had met Ragnar. She kept Rollo going and she moved her hips so she could match his feral movements.  
In a instant of surprise, she rolled over him and she stood in the top of him. He laughed and she rode him as she would ride an insane bull. She screamed his name and they both came to their apex at this very moment. She fell over him and he hugged her body against his, firmly, it seemed like if Rollo did not want her to go away from him never again.  
With her head pressed against his chest and while she listened the fast race of his blood, she fell asleep.

As Rollo explored her body, she could not do anything but keep pretending her state. Although that, she could not help but moan when he kissed one of her nipples. It was really hard to keep silence when he started to suck her breasts.  
But it was almost painful when he stopped. She wanted to keep him going and she was already wet on the midst of her legs. She knew he would be as hard as he was last night when he possessed her. She wanted him inside her again.  
He started to move slowly away from her and when he was about to move to pick up his clothes around the bed and the stall’s floor, she put her hand on one of arms.  
"Stay." She was not asking, she was commanding him.

He was so surprised he couldn’t even answer. As she approximated from him and kissed him, he was astonished as when he woke up and saw the shieldmaiden laying beside him.  
"I want you to fuck me again. Right now." She whispered into his ears, as she licked his lug and explored his long hair with her hand.  
He almost died when she pressed both her hands on his cock. One hand quickly reached the balls and he was completely amazed when her lips involved completely his member.  
Lagertha’s oral skills were far better than any other women he had ever proved.  
She stopped when he was about to come.  
"I want you inside me."

Obeying her command, he stretched over her body and fulfilled her. She moaned loudly. As she moved her hips faster and faster, the wolf inside him grew completely mad by lust for his shieldmaiden and he put his whole member violently inside her. She screamed and he knew she came by the trembling of her body under his.  
He came some seconds after and he let his seed spread inside her.  
He laid down beside her and he was totally satisfied when he noticed she was smiling. He tried to say something, but she placed a finger on his lips.  
"Do you listen?" she said, and he noticed the soft sound of pouring rain outside. "It is raining. The rain is a warning and a gift of the gods. It means rest an peace. Lets rest and sleep before saying anything.".  
He smiled. She pressed her body against his and he placed his arms around her slim and strong body.  
They both fell asleep under the chant of the gods.


End file.
